Girl Meets One Bad Night
by gymgal1996
Summary: After Riley calls Lucas, asking for his help, the night spirals out of control: An NYU party. A gone Maya Hart. A story from the cowboy. An empty apartment.
1. Chapter 1

_Written by lucayatics101 on insta and tumblr. and gymgal1996 on fan fiction._

 **LUCAS**

Riley's mouth is pressed close to the receiver of her phone, breathing heavy into the end of the line. I tell her to slow down, to inhale, exhale, repeat what happened, it's fine I promise. After a few extra tries, I get Maya is at a party, she's drunk, with Josh, and he can't get her to go home. Shit.

"What are you doing? I hear something," Riley says.

"I'm going to get her." In less than a minute, I'm out of my apartment. She's hearing me on the stairs. Ever sicne Maya had me watch that scary movie, _One Missed Call,_ I've been avoiding the elevator.

"Are you sure?" Riley sounds wary. "I feel bad."

"You said 4th and Elm right?"

"Yes. Can you bring her here or home?"

I duck out into the street. It's dark and I silently curse at Maya. Sometimes she seems okay, like a normal human being who I can understand., even get along with. But then she goes and does something like this and all my resolve about figuring her out is gone. "Josh is still with her, right?"

"Yes he is. He just can't handle her. She can be a lot."

Zay says Maya and I are salt and vinegar, at each others throats all the time because of the way we're built. We like each other. I"All she does is make fun of me?" That's what I told him. He practically shouted, "You're both kidding yourselves. You like her! She likes you. Actual blind people can see this shit!"

We get into fights about Maya a lot. I say we're nothing alike and he says we both have tempers so we can anticipate each other's moves and stop each other from going too far."

The house isn't hard to find on Elm. Music blares and there's a girl out front lighting a cigarette. She inhales through her mouth, blowing the smoke out of both nostrils. For a second, I see the blonde hair and the small figure and I think it's her, standing outside by herself and I'm ready to kill Josh. But it's not her. Uncle Boing is inside, sitting on a large chair in the corner of the cramped New York suite, an NYU college kid's apartment. The people here look older, too old to be hanging out with a sixteen year old like Maya. But I bet they don't know she's that young. I wouldn't have guessed it, seeing her curves.

"Oh thank god." Josh grabs my arm and pulls me into a hug. I've never been that close with the eldest Matthews, but he holds me like I'm his knight in shining whatever.

Maya's sitting down at a table in the center of the room, plopped down directly between two guys, one in an NYU sweatshirt, the other half naked. She's holding cards and smirks when she sees me. "Huckleberry!" She waves, _actually waves_. Fuck she's drunk.

"Jesus Christ, how much did she have to drink?" I ask.

"Beats me. I was watching her, but she slipped away and—"

I leave the conversation before I pummel him and head straight for Maya. She hasn't taken her eyes off me since I walked in and her cheeks are tinted pink from the heat of alcohol.

"Stand up," I say, no room for compromise in my voice.

"Aw, don't be a lame-o, Hee-Haw. We're playing strip poker, it's fun. _Youuuuu_ should join," she drawls, tempting me. And she stands, the way I asked her to, only to pull me down by the belt around my waist into the chair and sit down on my lap.

"Maya.".

"Ranger Rick," she mimics my exhausted tone. "Come on, live a little."

"Where are your shoes?" I ask. Her bare feet are swinging above the ground, no heels, no socks.

She shrugs and says, "I lost that hand," then leans in close and adds, "I'm not wearing my bra either."

The way she says it, sexy, slow, makes me hyper aware of her ass on my thighs. I call her Pancake, but I realize how completely wrong that nickname is when I bounce my leg a little. Nope, nothing flat about it. And I mean, it's one thing to have her sitting on my lap, but it's another to have her talking to me like she's in my bed, naked, practicing the art of seduction.

"Alright, well you're done. Getup, lets go."

"Why do you always have to be such a Huckleberry?"

I groan. "Stop doing that Maya."

She frowns, bottom lip jutting out. "Calling you Huckleberry?"

"No, that thing with your hips." She's moving them, grinning them against me in a way where she obviously knows what she's doing and the effect it would have on any red-blooded male. "I'm taking you to Riley's."

"No way, I can't leave now. I'm winning. Look at Mr. Abs over here," she taps the kid without a shirt in the chair beside us. He captures her hand and is about to lower it to the top of his pants when I grab her wrist and jerk it back. Hell. This is so not the place for her, for either of us to be.

"That's it," I start, rising from my seat. The girl can't be over ninety pounds, so it's easy to host her up and use my shoulder to lift her body up and over my back. Her tiny fists beat against my spine, but I keep moving, my hands high up on her upper thighs.

"Need any help with her?" Josh asks, concerned. "I'm sorry, I really tried to get her under control."

"I am under control!" Maya snaps.

"I got her. Thanks."

"Hear that Uncle Boing? He's got me," Maya teases and slaps my butt. I spank her on the ass in the same way and she yelps before admitting, "My, my, cowboy. I didn't think you had it in you."

When I set her down in the street, she's dizzy. It's clear from the way her feet line up on the side walk, staggering left, left, and more left, almost into a pole. I take her hand and lead her in the direction of Riley's house before stopping and making a left turn toward Maya's instead. If the Matthew's see her drunk, Maya will get backlash for it and as much as I want her to have repercussions, I don't want her to hate me. Katy works late on the weekends anyway so she won't be home till at least one.

"Hey Cowboy?" Maya moans.

"Yes?"

She bats her eyelashes. "Can you carry me?"

"Before I have to drag you, kicking and screaming, and now you want to be carried? No."

"Oh, please, pretty please," she puts her hand on my upper bicep, clutching it tighter than I would have expected. She adds, "Lucas," to sweeten the deal and that's it. I'm a goner.

I scoop her up, getting an arm under the fold of her knees.


	2. Chapter 2

_Written by brokenlucaya on insta._

MAYA

"Okay. We're here." Lucas says as he sets me down on my feet.

"Oh, my hero!" I coo and fling my arms around his neck, something I'd never do if he thought I was sober. He awkwardly pats me on the back and peels me off his chest. I stare at his concerned yet amused eyes and grab his large hand, it fits like a baseball glove. I've always been dainty but holy shit, he was large. I ask him inside with a cheeky giggle but he shakes his head like an overprotective father.

"Maya, I think it's best that you go to bed. Y'know so you can...sober up for school on Monday."

I sigh."Come on, y'old grumpy! I can cook you dinner! Come in! Don't leave me here."

"I'm not leaving until you're in bed, asleep."

I turn to open the door only to be hit in the face with a heavy barrier, my head feels like it's about to snap off like a slim Jim. Damn. Good thing Lu Lu doesn't catch it or he would have laughed in my face.

"I'm gonna make you dinner."

I walk my fingers across his chest and purr at him. But he lifts out his baseball glove and grabs them.

"It's 2am. Dinner was yesterday."

"But that doesn't mean we can't make a new time for it!" I stumble past the empty Chinese Food boxes and into the kitchen. I open one of the drawers, pull out a can opener and grab a can from the counter, canned hot dogs it is.

"Yeah...okay. Listen, we need to get you to bed." He peers down and nods at me.

"Okay, but I want you there with me!" I place my hand on his inner thigh and use my other hand to draw light circles on his chest.

"Lu Lu, is it just me or do you seem a lot sexier when we're drunk?" I ask him in a low voice. He swallows and bats my hands away. He grabs my arm and begins to lead me to the bathroom.

"You're the only one who's drunk here, Maya."

"Very true." We enter the tiny bathroom, Lucas sits me down on the toilet and grabs a rag, dippint it in the sink, he then begins to gently mop at my face.

"You're burning." The lukewarm water dribbles down my chin and onto my dress, things could get awkward seeing as I'm not wearing anything underneath.

"Maya, Maya, Maya." Lucas sighs."What am I gonna do with you Short Stack?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Written by lucayatics101 on insta and tumblr._

LUCAS

"Listen hear cowboy and listen good," Maya snaps. I'm about two seconds away from snapping something like her neck for getting this drunk, but she's looking at me with those big doe eyes and I'm a sucker for her trademark lip bite. That's what she's doing now, white teeth gently pushing into her plump lower lip. She pushes the washcloth away from her face and stomps out of the bathroom, into the main area of her apartment. "You are Riley's. RILEYS. Isn't that right?"

"Yes," I say, or should say except the word burns in my throat. I clear it and try again. "Yes. We're just friends, but I care about her. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our friendship." I swallow and without being able to stop myself, gaze at Maya's hips. She turns and before I can look away, I've gotten a clear view of the back of her. Riley, I think. Remember her? The girl you asked out and put on a white horse? Yeah. Don't fuck that up friar.

"So, we agree. You are Riley's. Not mine." She pouts and takes a step to her living room couch. I reach out and grab her arm, wrapping my fingers around her albino wrist.

When I let go, it's only because she's seated and not at risk of face planting. "I'm yours too."

The burst of laughter that comes is loud and raspy and so unusual, I wouldn't have thought it a human laugh if I hadn't seen it pass through her lips. "Ain't that the truth. Your mine? Really huckleberry? Lu Lu? Whatever you call yourself. You are not mine."

"I came to get you tonight. Doesn't that count for anything? I'm yours, I'm always here for you."

She hesitates and I sit down, catching her legs when she props them across my thighs. "It doesn't count for shit, ranger dick. Cause I didn't ask you to come get me."

I roll my eyes. I show up to a party, unannounced and uninvited, to make sure she's okay, but it doesn't mean anything to her. To Riley, I'd be her knight in shining armor. But Maya doesn't even notice the loads of crap I go through to be made fun of by her.

"Well you hardly give me a chance," I argue. "Since it's not like you ever ask me to do anything."

"That's because I don't need a man. Riley might need you Lu Lu, but I don't need squat. Got that?"

"Would you stop? It's not a bad thing to need someone Maya." My voice comes out harsher than I meant it to. "Even if the person happens to be of the male variety."

"Fuck-fuck-holy," Maya's face pulls in pain.

"What is it?" I demand, searching for the source. "What hurts?"

She reaches for her calf. "Help. Huckleberry. Charley horse."

Her eyes squeeze shut and her nose scrunches up. I've never seen her like that-in pain without denying it-so I freeze for a second, trying to memorize her face l before taking the calf she's holding and kneading the heel of my palm into it.

"Hell," she says again and when she opens her eyes, they're shiny. Not that she's close to crying or would ever act that human around me, but I put my thumb into the meat of her calf hoping it'll subside soon. She lets out a sigh and the leg on my lap relaxes.

"You okay?"

She nods, her eyes closed again. "See, I just enlisted your help. Can you keep rubbing it?"

She doesn't have to ask twice. I work my way from her knee to the soul of her foot, and even though it's dirty, I'm too intrigued by the little pinky toe not to play with it

"Can I ask you for something else?"

Anything. "Depends what it is."

"Tell me a story," she sighs and shakes her head, "God that sounds so lame, but really, I just wanna fall asleep right now without throwing up or doing something I'll regret tomorrow. Stories distract me, so make it good."

My gut twists. "What kind of story?"

She shifts a little and I assume her Charlie horse is starting again, but there's no pain on her features. Still, I rub harder. "I don't know, just talk to me about something real. Texas maybe."

Texas?! She wants to hear about Texas? I'm staring blank-faced at her, but her lids are sealed shut.

"Alright," I start. "Well, back in Texas, I used to get in trouble all the time, not unlike yourself."

She bears the hint of a smile.

"I wasn't Mr. Perfect, or ranger Rick, or Lu Lu," I say. The last one is her newest addition and she only uses it when she's wasted. "I was Lucas friar, Mr. Tough guy. My friends and I got along well, but I could tell even they were kind of afraid of me." I gaze at her leg, running my hands over it absently. "It got to me, you know, the fact that even the people I was closest too thought if hurt them. And one day I did."

Maya's eyes are open again, and still glassy, but they're trained on me with curiously and another emotion I can't place.

"It's funny because you can get mad at total strangers, but it's the people you love and care about who can bring out that fire in you. So I hit one of my friends for talking crap about me and my temper, even though he was right. That should be the end of the story, but it was really the beginning because then I came here."

"You suck at story telling," Maya accuses. "But I liked hearing about . He seems cool. I would've liked him."

"And he would have liked you a little too much," I say. Back then, I would have taken one look at the blonde beauty and nailed her against the lockers. Riley still doesn't know that part of me yet, but Maya's clearly onto it. She knows what she's doing when it comes to that stuff and people like us can read other like a book: what we can handle, how much experience we've had. I'd say Maya's hooked up with josh at least three times. The Matthews would probably be gathered, reading a book in auggies room while Maya pushed josh up against the fridge, magnets dropping off the steel doors.

"I bet that's true," she mumbles, eyes closed again. "We would have hooked up. A LOT."

"Probably," I concur. "But I'm not that guy anymore."

"You're saying, if I were to strip down naked on this couch and told you to fuck me, you wouldn't."

"Drunk like this? No."

"But you would?" Her eyes are open and her smirk is wider.

"You're not going to remember any of this in the morning," I say, calming myself.

"Yes I will," she whispers. "I could never forget you Lucas."


	4. Chapter 4

_written by brokenlucaya on instagram_

 **MAYA**

My eyes flutter open. I feel like my insides are being stirred like hot broth. The light of the great outdoors burns my brain. Hangover. Just what I need. I go to stand up but two muscular arms restrain me. Huckleberry has me tucked on his lap, his head resting on the side of my shoulder. He's fast asleep. "Hey huckleberry," I hiss. "Wake up!" I nudge his shoulder a bit and he starts to stir, but even then his arms don't ease around my waist.

"Maya?" He says, like it's a surprise I'm here, in his lap. He has his nose scrunched up all cute, and he's warm and comfy, even better than a bed. "What time is it? We fell asleep?"

I shake that thought. "Looks like it, Lu Lu. It's four in the morning."

"You gonna stick with that now?"

I furrow my brows. "With what?"

"Lu Lu?" he answers, finally taking his hands off my lower back.

I relax and stand up. "Oh, it's sticking."

"Well, it can't be worse than Huckleberry." He chuckles. Last night was a blur of vodka shots and shirtless frat boys and I try to remember if I did anything stupid. Well, more stupid then letting him hold me while I sleep. That's not the way to get over whatever thing I've got for Ranger Roy. He's like a disease. Every time I think he's gone and I'm better, we get too close and I realize it was never gone in the first place.

"Where's your mom?" he asks.

"Sometimes she works a little longer than expected. The diner serves 24 hours. She might not come home."

"This happen a lot?"

"All the time. But, it's fine. It keeps the lights and the water running. Who am I to complain?" Lucas stands up and nuzzles my hair, kissing me on the top of my head. He does that sometimes, when I'm upset or grumpy. He does it to Riley too. I guess it picked up after farkle started kissing our hands to show affection.

In a whirl, last night comes back to. "Lu Lu?"

"Mm hm?" He says, his nose by my hair. He sniffs me a lot. It's strange.

"Last night...I asked you if we could get into it if we were sober."

"You remember that?" His hand reaches up, pushing the fallen bra strap up on my shoulder.

Without being able to help myself, I stand on tiptoe and grab him by the front of his shirt, my mouth colliding with his. I moan and it's so embarrassing, but Lucas's lips smile against mine and I'm glad it slipped out. It's way too early in the morning to screw around, but I can't resist. I need Lucas.

"Riley." I manage to say, even though I'm the one who kissed him. We can't do this to her. "If we...y'know...rub uglies...it'd crush her."

"You know what we need to call dibs on?" He asks.

"What?"

"Who's on top."

I giggle and his lips find my neck, the two of us walking to my bedroom without unlocking our lips.

"Oh really?" he says.

"Yeah, I call Dibs." He says.


	5. Chapter 5

_Written by lucayatics101 on instagram and tumblr_

 **LUCAS**

I grab her ass, a move I've been wanting to make since she sat on lap yesterday the NYU party and if I'm completely honest, my fascination with her body started way before that. The first time I noticed her curves was the first day of class, when she was standing atop her desk yelling "no homework more freedom!" I'd been trying to pay attention to the lesson, to Riley, to anything besides the angled view I had under her backside. The muscles of her legs were thicker than most girls, rounded like bread buns.

I would never grab Riley's ass because that's not who I am with her. She's untouchable. You don't fuck girls like that, you love them. Maya seems to be a combination of both, sugar and sweet. I'm relaxed enough to be myself, more teasing, more serious, more everything. Riley has half of me, the muted version. But Maya has seen it all.

"I knew you had practice in this department huckleberry," Maya purrs and I grab her harder. "But not this much." I bite the tender part of her ear and her mouth parts and she gives a little gasp and its honestly the only time I've gotten her to shut up and focus on what really matters. Not the jokes, but the two of us making this decision to do whatever the fuck were about to do.

She catches on and kisses me, her hand sliding between my legs, stroking.

"Maya-"

"Sh..." she soothes. "Relax."

I try to, but I can't. All I can think about are all the clothes she's still wearing. In the midst of peeling them off and kissing her, I make myself slow down and remember this is Maya Hart, not a stranger. Maya. Maya. Maya. Her name spins in my head, intoxicating, and I can smell her sweet scent of vanilla. Her skin is white and pasty, so while I'm used to seeing girls who are naked with tan lines, Maya stands bare in front of me without a blemish. She's pink and puckered, blonde hair hiding the creamy flash of her shoulders. I suck on the skin by her collarbone, inhaling her in.

"Lucas," she breathes and I pull away. Her eyes are huge and I've worked on her lips so much they're bee stung swollen. Riley has nice lips, but they taste too sweet. Maya's are a combination of salt and sweat and vanilla and me. I use a hand on the back of her neck to move her closer. We're doing this. My jeans are too tight _not_ to do this.

"Riley," I sigh and run my hands down her shirt. Hands shove me backward and I trip over my feet, barely catching myself on her bed frame.

"What did you just call me?"

I hear it in my head now. _Riley_. I said Riley's name. I called her Riley.

"Nothing," I try to play it off and put my arms around her, but she's already putting her bra back on. No, no, no, no. We're going in the wrong direction. Shirt off! Shirt off now!

"You called me Riley when we were going to have sex," Maya snaps. "Get out Lucas! You shouldn't have come to the party yesterday. I don't need you."

"Right," I laugh without an ounce of humor. "You don't need anyone! You're Maya hart!"

"Damn straight! Stop being sarcastic. I might need Riley-you know, the girl you just called me when I was naked-but I don't need anyone else, least of all you."

"I didn't mean to call you Riley. I was just thinking about her and-"

Maya sucks her teeth. "Oh this just gets better and better."

"Would ya give me a chance to explain?"

"Go ahead. Try to spin this one ranger dick. Did you mean to say my name? Did it get lost in translation?!"

"Maya I love you!" I almost scream it. My mouth must be on the loose today, because where the hell did that come from?

"WHAT?" Maya's voice is even scarier than when she's shouting. "Lucas take that back right now. I might not get along with you, but you're not the kind of guy who lies to get laid."

"Ill take it back, but it's not a lie."

"Put your shirt back on, I can't take you seriously..."

I grab my shirt off the floor and throw it on over my head. Her eyes pass over my stomach and then away.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking about how much better this was than me and Riley. I would never mix the two of you up. You know that. Look at you. You don't look anything alike and you don't kiss anything alike."

Maya folds her arms. She's clearly still angry, but not ready to chuck a lamp at my head; a good sign. "You're on probation."

I roll my eyes, but she's letting me off easy.

"Come here," she says and I walk toward her. "Don't speak for the next five minutes, okay?"

A few inches away from her, I stop. "Okay."

At first I think she might hit me by the look in her eyes. But then she slowly just pushes her cheek against my chest and slip her arms around me. Her grip is tight, and her breathing falls into line with mine. I want to ask her if she's okay, then I remember no talking. So I hold her and lift her a little so I can hold her on the couch. We sit there for a long time and I don't remember when or how the kissing starts. I press my lips to her neck, and cheeks, and hair. And then our mouths mold together. We don't go farther than that until I pull away and my face is wet. She's crying. I'm about to speak and tell her I'll do anything to make her happy, or fix whatever's wrong, even if it means beating myself up, but she presses her finger against my lips. A sign; Sh. She kisses me harder this time, and I taste the salt of her tears. We do this until the taste of each other isn't satisfying enough and our clothes disappear once again.


End file.
